yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/84
84.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. بازكستا جان ادب بكذاشتند LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR. Hekim şeker gibi Semerkand şehrini soruncaya kadar kızın nabzı tabiî haldeydi fazla atmıyordu. Her pulse did not race or jump but was in its normal state...until he mentioned Samarqand, city sweet as candied date. 2. جون كد ايان زلهابر داشتبد LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR, Semerkand’ı sorunca nabzı attı, çehresi kızardı, sarardı. Çünkü o, Semerkand’lı bir kuyumcudan ayrılmıştı. Then her pulse thumped and red then white went her face: She had separated from one there, a goldsmith of that place. Ruh-ul Mesnevi/84 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Küstah, bî-tekellüf yanı her işde cüret edip ve utanmaz ve edebsiz kimse. Güzeşten, geçmek ve terk etmek. Gedâ fakır ve dilenci. Zelle, fethle yerden nevale kaldırmak ve artan taamdan kimesneye konulan nesne. Burada murâd bakıyye-i taamdır. Bâde-zâ mısra-ı sânı ûlâyı beyândır. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; ger o bî-edebler yanî kavm-i Musa'nın bî-edebleri kavm-i İsa'nın bî-edebleri dahi terk-i edeb etdiler. Şöyleki ol hân-ı asmanı müştemil olduğu tabaklarda mevzu olan niâm-ı İlâhiyyeden murâdları kadar nevale etdiklerinden sonra hırs-ı gâliblerinden nâşî gedâlar ve denî ve hasîs âdemler gibi bakıyyesin kaldırdılar ve iddihâr eylediler. İşte bu nimet hususunda etdikleri terk-i edebdir. Maa-hâzâ bundan mukaddem birkaç vech ile dahi terk edip izhâr-ı hasâset etdiler. Biri bu ki ibtidâ-yı talebde "Yâ İsâ ibn Meryem" diye hitâb etdiler. "Yâ rûhullah" veya bunun emsali elkâb-ı müşerrefeden biriyle nida etmediler. Zîrâ kişi pederini ism-i sarihle duada terk-i edeb olıcak nebiy-yi azimüşşânı ilm-i hâss ile tasrîh de bi-tarîki'1-ûlâ-dır. Zîra muallimü'l-hayr olan kimesne peder mertebesinden âlîdir. Ve Kur'an'da gelir:( Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet لاتجعلوادعآءالرسول بينكم كدعآءبعضكم بغضا Peygamberi kendi aranızda birbirinizi çağırır gibi çağırmayın (Nûr 63) Yâni resûlullah sallallahü aleyhi ve selleme hitâb etdikde ism-i sarihle "Yâ Muhammed" demeniz, belki "Yâ Resûlullah" veya "Nebiyyüllah" veya "Ebâl-Kâsım" demekle tevkîr ediniz. Bundan fehm olunur ki, muallimü'l-hayr olanlara tevkîr lâzımdır. Ve ehl-i ilm ü fazlın ve üstâzların hakkı bilinmek gerekdir. Ve biri dahi budur ki, Allah tealânın kemâl-i kudretinde müteşekkik olup (380) Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet هل يستطيع ربك Rabbinin gücü yeter mi? (Mâide 112) dediler. Hazret-i İbrahim aleyhisselâm. Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet رب ارنى كيف تحي الموت Ey Rabb'im, ölüleri nasıl diriltirsin bana gösrer. (Bakara 260) dediği gibi itirafa dâir olan ibareti istimal etmediler. Ve biri dahi budur ki, Hazret-i Isâ gibi vasıta-ı aleyh yüzünden emr-i sâfil dilediler ki gıdaî cismânidir. Zîrâ zâhir-i nazarları gâlib ve umûr-ı tabîiyyede mağlûb idiler. Bunda işaret vardır ki, bir kâra duhûl ve hurûc izn-i Hakk'a mülâbis gerekdir. Ve bir işde hareket-i nefsâniyye bulunmak terk-i edeb makûlesidir. Zîrâ Allah tealâ mütevelli-i umur ve mutasarrıf-ı her, kâr ve müessir-i cümle-i gird-kârdır. Ahde lâzım olan sükût ve muktezâ-yı hikmet üzre cereyan ve me'zûn olmadığı işe adem-i taarruzdur. Ve bu mânaya işaret edip Kur'an'da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet وقل رب ادخلنى مد خل صدق واخر جنى مخرج صدق Ve şöyle niyaz et: Rabbim! Gireceğim yere dürüstlükle girmemi sağla, çıkacağım yerden de dürüstlükle çıkmamı sağla. (İsrâ 82) Li-muharririhı; Ehl-i râz oldun ise eyle sükût Dile gelmez çü hikmet-i meskût Edîbâne hareket eyle şehâ Söz götürmez bu meclis-i melekût